


Past to Present

by boxparade



Series: Transformative [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxparade/pseuds/boxparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, I’d heard you’d changed a lot after high school, but I’ve gotta admit, this is a little weird.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past to Present

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm finally taking the plunge and posting this, the first to many, many, (too) many fics in this 'verse that I've either already written or plan to write.
> 
> When I first joined the H50 fandom years ago I honestly did not expect this to be my first real venture into writing in this pairing, but here we are.
> 
> I am posting this in good faith and assume that you all are intelligent human beings that will not come to the comments to bitch at me about things that are matters of opinion and not factual errors. If you bitch, I will have to post disclaimers, and that's just no fun for anyone. :(
> 
> Lastly, I LOVE COMMENTS. I read all of them and usually respond, so come talk to me. :)
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> ###

The good thing about Hawaii—and it is the only good thing, Danny is sure—is that it’s a long, long ways away from Newark. Which also happens to be the worst thing about Hawaii, but no one is keeping score so what does it matter?

During the custody battle, when Rachel first wanted to drag Grace and subsequently him to this hellhole, Danny had very nearly considered pulling his trump card with the judge. But the reason he hadn’t is the same reason he agreed to come to Hawaii in the first place (besides Grace, of course) and it is that Danny values his privacy.

He could have told the judge everything—assuming she didn’t already know—but he hesitated. It lost him the hearing, and now he’s here.

Here, half an ocean away from everyone who knew him before 1999, when he still had boobs and looked like his mother.

It was the one upside to living in Hawaii. Danny says ‘was’ because, as his shitty luck would have it, J.T. Moore just walked into the bar they’re in and laid eyes on Danny.

“Danny Williams,” he says, in that overly-cocksure voice so befitting those who peaked in High School.

Danny tries for his best smile, which still falls short of a grimace. Moore has a big mouth and information about Danny that he would rather not dredge up right now.

“J.T. Moore.” Danny knows he says the guy’s name, but in his head it just sounds like ‘What the hell is this bullshit?’. But Moore doesn’t seem to notice, just comes up to stand next to the high-top table he and Steve are sitting at. Danny wishes like hell they’d taken off when Kono and Chin did, but Steve seemed to think that enough forced contact between them would smooth over the wrinkles in their partnership. A couple lines from Moore and Danny’s not sure there would still be a partnership to smooth out.

Moore’s eyebrows shoot up when he gives Danny a once-over, and he puffs out a breath and runs a hand through his slimy hair. “You know, I’d heard you’d changed a lot after high school, but I’ve gotta admit, this is a little weird.” Danny tries to remember if he was always this much of a sleaze ball, or if that was just something that happened to him after he failed to adjust to real life.

“Oh, believe me, I know,” Danny says dryly. In the back of his head is a constant, running list of everything Moore is probably noticing about him right now, from the timbre of his voice to his height to the bit of scruff he’s got going after the case they just worked. Moore mostly just looks amused and a little mean, which is pretty much how he looked in high school, so Danny’s not too concerned about a physical threat. Though he can see Steve sitting ramrod-still in his periphery, probably trying to gauge the threat level. Down, boy, Danny thinks, shooting him a quick look.

Before Moore has the chance to take the conversation toward the pink elephant in the room, Danny says “You’re a long way from Jersey.”

Moore laughs, as if what Danny said was somehow funny. “So’re you.”

“I live here now,” Danny says. His hands are tight around his beer glass, and he forcibly loosens his grip and tries to relax before Steve makes like a grenade and blows.

Moore is at least appropriately surprised by that. “In Hawaii? You’re kidding.”

Danny narrows his eyes just slightly and gives Moore a pained little smile. “My ex-wife dragged me here with the custody agreement,” he says, which would be a perfectly reasonable thing to Steve, but is definitely going to set off bells in Moore’s tiny little brain.

“You’re a—” Moore pauses, and Danny barely manages to conceal his self-satisfied smirk. “You have a kid?” He tries.

“A daughter. Grace. She’s eight. You got any kids?” He asks, even though he’d bet the next round of drinks that Moore doesn’t.

“No, man, I’m still playing the field,” he says with a bit of a laugh. “I’m officially here on business, but what’s a little work without some play, right?”

“Right,” Danny agrees hollowly, and presses his lips together.

Moore turns his attention to Steve, and Danny swears silently. “This is Steve, my partner.”

Moore definitely chooses the incorrect idea of ‘partner’, if his expression is anything to go by. Steve reaches out to shake his hand. Moore has to flex his fingers the second Steve lets go. Danny smiles wickedly and swells with pride for his partner.

Moore gives Steve a false smile and asks what Steve does.

Steve, because he has either spontaneously grown a brain, or just by sheer dumb luck, manages to give the most intimidating answer Danny’s seen given to anyone who wasn’t a suspect or an enemy combatant. (Which to Steve, were basically the same thing.) “I’m a reserve Navy SEAL. Danny and I head up the Governor’s elite task force. Lots of crime in Honolulu. Lots of travelers, too. You said you were here on business?”

Moore’s eyes go wide, and Danny can’t help but smirk and rest his chin on his hand, deferring to Steve for the shock factor.

“Uh, I’m a travel agent,” Moore says quickly, and like he’s finally realized how out of his depth he is, glances to the other end of the bar and tacks on “I actually have a meeting, so if you’ll... Uh, nice catching up.” He scampers off like he was never there, and Danny takes a moment to breathe and down the rest of his beer before he stands abruptly and says “Time to go.”

Steve follows wordlessly, and waits until they’re a good block away from the bar, surrounded by the Honolulu nightlife and balmy tropical evening weather, before asking who that was.

“We used to date in high school,” Danny says simply, because he figures there are worse things to admit to this early in your partnership, and if Steve can’t handle the idea of Danny being less-than-straight, then he’d never be able to handle the truth. “And it was awkward, as all high school relationships are doomed to be, so if we could never again bring this up that would be great, okay? Great.”

Danny storms ahead, but he can hear Steve laughing softly behind him, which is about the most hope he’s seen for this partnership since he was forcibly dragged into it.

At least he dodged a bullet this time. Which is more than he can say for his last few weeks with the team. Maybe his luck is looking up.

Ha.

 


End file.
